What About Angels?
by laurachavez2002
Summary: "But now, when I look into your eyes, I only see the monster you've become?" Doesn't follow a season! Disclaimer: I do not own TVD Damon/OC Stefan/Elena Jeremey/Bonnie Caroline/Tyler


"But now, when I look into your eyes, I just see the monster you've become."

Chapter One

It was a love that concurred the world. It was something no one would've ever seen happen. Everyone said it wouldn't last because of his character and they were right. He was a dangerous person. I didn't see the loving side of him anymore because it was suddenly covered by the monster he had become. His eyes weren't sparkling, they were on fire. If he would've been a human, he would be considered insane, deranged, because he was attacked by his past and his future. The grief overruled his emotions. His grief was based upon me. He thought that he was the one responsible for the loss of my life. He thought that I was miserable with him. He pushed me away with so much anger.

I was in love with the Damon Salvatore that knew I loved him too. He kissed me when he had the chance and told me he loved me with his every breath. The way he would hold me and touch me made me shudder when I thought of it now. The way he would show his love towards me was unlike anything I had ever seen. He was mine and I was his. Then, it all ended in flames. He lit the match and threw it at me, the gasoline. I tried to save him but he made the flames grow higher.

He was a walking time-bomb after he let me go. If you tried to help him, he would outbreak at his first glance. He stopped sleeping, eating and interacting with his brother. He stopped talking to anyone he'd ever known. He would talk to himself, throw things across his room and break everything he could gain access to. He killed so many people in order to wash away the rage. He even slept with random girls he met and then he would kill them. People were dropping like flies in Mystic Falls. It was getting more and more dangerous for vampires. Stefan, Caroline and Elena left Mystic Falls. Elena and Caroline stayed in their dorms while Stefan bought a small house a few miles away from Whitmore. They were afraid of Mystic Falls and afraid of Damon. I spent two months without them there then I couldn't even stand it. I left far away from Virginia. I went all around the world, trying to contain my depression. I didn't kill people. I didn't sleep with other people because for a long time, I thought I could fix Damon. I just needed to give him space and let him figure this out on his own.

I remember getting the phone call from Elena, asking how I was. I said I was good. I told her I liked Colorado. I was going to leave soon but it was peaceful. There were barely any vampires. I finally felt safe and sound. I felt far away from Damon. I almost forgot about him. I battled the depression and started to feel hatred towards him. I couldn't go back to him…ever. I was so naive when I wanted to fix him and now I didn't care if he lived or died. She said that I should come back. She explained that she never saw Damon but he stopped killing people, and that Whitmore would be a good chance for me to live a human live. She said it helped make you feel human. Caroline and Bonnie missed me, even Jeremey missed me. They said I was a part of their family. I was missed by people that actually loved me, so, I decided to go back.

It took a while to get there but when I did, I felt a heavy weight on my chest. I suddenly wanted to turn around and go back to my new life. It was impossible to do that now because I had people waiting for me and I didn't want to let them down. I wasn't going to push away people I loved. It was a special thing when someone loved you. I learned that the hard way.

I stepped off the plane and looked around me. People filled the airport on their phones and dragging luggage across the metallic gray floor. I searched for my friends. They said they would be the first people I would see when I got off the plane. Clearly that was a figure of speech but I appreciated the gesture. Elena refused for me to flash my way here. I had vampire speed and I did nothing else with it. She said it was supposed to be special…normal.

I finally found beautiful brown haired girl that I had known my whole life standing with Caroline and Bonnie. I saw her and took off in a sprint. She saw me and ran right at me. We slammed into each other with an enormous hug. She was crying and laughing at the same time. Bonnie and Caroline showed up behind her and I pulled away from Elena to hug them. When our happy moment was over, we started to drive to Whitmore. Elena and Caroline managed to get a sleeping arrangement for me in their dorm room. I would probably be on an air mattress for the first two weeks here.

The car ride was full of me talking about the trips around the world. I told them about Bali, Egypt and even Russia. I went everywhere, trying to hide from the life I'd left behind. Being here I didn't have to dig it up but it was somehow bound to happen. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid Damon forever. When we got to Whitmore, I was impressed. Caroline and Elena had managed to get into a nice college and the only college close to home. I still didn't understand why Bonnie didn't go to college. She was the only one who was close to normal here.

We went up to the room, passing curious people. They watched me with eyes and whispers. Elena and Caroline must be pretty popular or I looked like I didn't belong here. I just gave smiles and nods. I even saw Tyler Lockwood. I was surprised to see him here. He'd made it into college. Maybe he was different too. Alaric must be around here somewhere but I didn't have a clue. Elena told me he'd quit his job at the Mystic Falls high school and came to Whitmore to teach Coven science or something. He was a supernatural teaching about the supernatural. Hey, whatever floats your boat?

We entered the shabby room. There was a fire place sitting at one end of the large room. Two twin sized beds were on one wall, a window above each of them. There were pictures of all the friends together…none of Damon. I set down my bag next to the door. There was a third bed next to the fireplace. I furrowed my brow and looked at Elena.

"You have another roommate?" I asked curiously walking over to the bed. This one didn't look like Elena or Caroline's side. There weren't any pictures or any sign of civilization but the sheets were messy.

"Uh, no. We were planning to but she ended up not coming." Elena answered flatly. I stopped and turned around.

"Bonnie." I said without even thinking it. I pressed my lips together as Caroline and Elena looked away awkwardly. I walked past them and grabbed my bags. I started to unpack the multiple things I'd brought to show Elena and Caroline. I finished unpacking in minutes. Caroline left to go get a few things and it was just Elena and I. When she saw I'd already finished unpacking, she seemed confused.

"That's not a whole lot of clothes, Leah." Elena said. She sat down on her bed and laid her hands flat on her legs. I zipped up the now empty suitcase and pushed it under the bed.

"I don't need that much for a few weeks." I pointed out and Elena frowned. Her fingers curled around her knees and she looked away from me. She was expecting me to stay longer. "Elena, it's hard enough just being closer to him than I was before. I can't stay that long or it'll be a train wreck."

I walked over and sat down next to her. I laid a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. Her eyes were watery and I swallowed, trying to hide the lump that was forming in my throat.

"I just wish it could be normal. Damon would never exist and you could stay…forever." Elena whispered. I looked away from her, my eyes starting to sting.

"I wish it could be normal, too, Lena. You don't know how bad I want everything to be okay but I made this decision a long time ago." I replied.

"The decision you made hurt people but it was for the best. Damon might still be killing people. He might have even killed you, Leah. It would've been worse." Elena said. She was starting to understand. I dropped my hand from her shoulder and stood up. I gave her a smile which she returned.

"Now, there is someone I need to see." I said and grinned. "The knucklehead Stefan Salvatore."

I guess no one told Stefan I was coming back because when he opened the door, he was very disordered. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. His eyes looked back and forth at Elena and I. I looked at him oddly.

"Do you need a slap in the face or?" I asked and he shook his head, finally gaining words.

"No, I just never thought I would see you again." He answered and I laughed. I went to step inside the house when I was slammed against the infamous invisible wall. "Come in."

I stepped inside the house and turned to give him a hug. He held me tightly, his hands wrapping around my sides. I held him tighter and closed my eyes. He smelt like vanilla and pine. It was a familiar smell that made me smile. When we broke apart, I walked farther into the house. I looked around. It was plain. He had plain colors on everything. There weren't any pictures of friends around his house which made me feel uneasy. There was alcohol in the corner which I was in need of. I helped myself and when Elena and Stefan walked in the house, Elena rolled her eyes.

"Always drinking aren't you?" she teased. Her voice wasn't full of amusement but annoyance.

"It's a habit." I said bobbing my eyebrows and drinking. Elena froze. I was confused at first then I froze myself. I hadn't even realized what I'd just done. I probably looked exactly like Damon. I set down the glass and wiped my mouth, walking away from the small table. I went into the kitchen and opened his fridge.

"God, you don't have anything in this house do you?" I asked as Stefan followed me in there. I walked swiftly passed him and into the pantry. There wasn't anything in there either. "Where is the damn food in this house?"

Stefan grabbed my arm as I tried to walk past him again. He looked into my eyes and I sniffed from the boiling that had started to happen in my stomach.

"Relax. It's okay." He whispered and I nodded, stiffly. He let go of me and we stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Elena walked into the kitchen and stopped.

"Is everything okay?" she asked awkwardly and I nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Everything is just peachy Elena considering the fact I'd just done something my crazy ex did all the time." I answered and Stefan shot me look. "Yes, everything is fine."

Elena paused for a moment, "Well, I'll let you to talk for a while then Leah and I have places to be."

"Okay, we won't be long." Stefan said with a reassuring smile. She slowly turned around and walked out. I turned back to Stefan.

"So, I just have to ask…" I said. "How is he? Is he still the deranged lunatic?"

"No. He's not actually. He's seemed to cope with it differently when everyone left him alone for a few years." Stefan said. "He doesn't know you're here."

"Then let's keep it that way. I can't see him or hear him or talk to him. It'll all fall apart and he'll spiral again. I got over it and I don't need to go through that again. I don't want you guys to deal with him either."

Stefan nodded and slowly, biting his cheek. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Why did you leave so far away, Leah?" he asked suddenly and I tensed. No one told him.

"I couldn't be that close to him. I was so afraid of him and I needed to get away. I wanted to try and feel normal again." I answered shrugging my shoulders softly. Stefan looked at me with hard eyes.

"And did you? Did you feel normal again?" Stefan's voice was urging and almost hurt. I blinked and shook my head.

"I-I don't know." I stammered. "Stefan, I didn't think it would affect you so much. I mean, you had everyone. I had no one."

"You were my friend. I could open up to you and feel okay. Then, you just left without telling me." Stefan argued.

"I couldn't tell you I was leaving because than you would tell Damon. I thought other people would tell you." I replied.

"You thought I would tell Damon that you were leaving? If you told me not to, I wouldn't have because I cared about you, Leah." Stefan said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." I whispered as he looked away from me. My eyes had started to fill with water when I saw the hurt look on his face. He was a delicate person that didn't deserve the pain I'd given him. I gave him another hug in which he returned. I held him tightly for several minutes and when he pulled away, the tears had subsided and the hurt washed from his face.

"I think Elena needs to get going." Stefan said and I nodded stiffly. I turned around and walked out of the kitchen. I went into the living room and Elena smiled when she saw me.

"I'm ready to go." I said my voice cracking. She didn't ask questions. She ran to say goodbye to Stefan. We were going back to Whitmore. She wanted to enroll me but now she knew I wasn't staying for long. We were going to avoid Mystic Falls as much as we could. We didn't need anyone to tell Damon that I was here. He would come looking for me and…

Elena slammed her car door making me break from my reality. I looked out her car window and messed with a ring on my finger. Elena answered a phone call but she didn't suspect anything was wrong. The conversation I'd just had with Stefan rang through my head. I hurt him more than myself. He had worried about me. No one told him about me.

"Elena." I said a few minutes later. She glanced over at me.

"Hm?"

I took a deep breath and looked away from her. I swallowed and looked out the window again.

"Why didn't you tell Stefan that I left?" I asked her. Silence filled the air. The only sound was the sound the car made when it moved. Her grip tightened on the wheel and her jaw clenched.

"I really don't think we should talk about that right now."

"Elena!" I shouted and she jumped. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I didn't want to be the one to hurt him. Everyone else thought the same way. They didn't want to tell him because they didn't want to feel bad." Elena answered her voice shaky.

"Well, I'm glad you guys all spared yourselves because I got his hurt at full force." I snapped and Elena tensed. She stared straight forward at the road and didn't respond to me. She didn't respond to me until we got to Whitmore. We got to the room and she went straight to the bathroom. I walked over to her side and looked at the pictures on her nightstand. There were pictures of Jeremey, Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie together. I looked over. There was a picture tipped over under two science books. I looked at it for a while before glancing over my shoulder to make sure Elena wasn't coming out anytime soon. I heard the shower start.

I shoved the books aside and caught them before they fell to the floor. I put them on her bed and spun back around. The picture was in a silver frame. I slowly lifted it up and saw something I hadn't seen in years. It was a picture from the last birthday I spent with her…and Damon.

I clutched the frame tightly so much it bent. Damon was smiling, I was smiling and everyone else was smiling. We all looked happy. Damon and I looked happy together. My stomach rolled into a knot and a tear rolled down my face. I didn't wipe it away but let it fall onto the picture. Suddenly, anger washed over me. I let out an angry scream and launched the picture at the wall. It shattered into pieces and I was left, crouching on the floor, crying.

**AN: So I am a huge butthole aren't I? I haven't finished either of the stories I said I would finish because both of the chapters I were writing got poofed. They were gone! So I have to get those all put back together but I just had a great idea for this and I really enjoy this story just like I enjoy reviews so gimme some! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**


End file.
